For Your Entertainment
by HorcruxFinder
Summary: All it takes is one night, one moment, and suddenly everything changes. The opening chapter in "For Entertainment Purposes Only" written in Scorpius's POV. Can be read as a oneshot.


_A/N: Sorry this took so long! But most of y'all wanted to read about the Wierd Sisters' concert from Scorpius's point of view, so here it is. Thanks so much for sticking with me through "For Entertainment Purposes Only" and this is my gift to you :)_

**.*.**

**.*. For Your Entertainment .*.**

**.*.**

Scorpius glanced wearily at the various school supplies lying haphazardly around his room and wondered, not for the first time that day, how he had let the mess get that bad. His trunk was sitting open at the foot of his bed with school robes spilling from it while his books lay scattered across the floor with parchment sticking out of their worn pages. The chaos caused by the school books would almost be forgivable if he had made even a dent in his summer work but alas, another summer had gone by without any of his assignments being finished. He'd have to make time to work on them on the Hogwarts Express the next day.

Scorpius sighed and picked himself up off of his bed before making his way over to his trunk. Although he knew that the packing had to be done, that didn't make the doing of it any more enjoyable. He looked into the depths of his trunk for a while but to his utter disappointment, the clothes didn't begin to fold themselves. Even the fact that he was a wizard didn't help him in this situation. He couldn't recall ever learning a spell to facilitate packing…

"Scorpius!" His mother's voice startled him at first, but he welcomed the distraction as he finally wrenched his eyes away from his unpacked trunk.

"Yes, Mum?" he yelled.

"Albus is here. I'm sending him up with Lolly." Scorpius was only briefly able to wonder as to what Albus was visiting for when an idea occurred to him and a smirk covered his face. He rushed to his door and wrenched it open just as Albus and Lolly appeared. Completely ignoring his best mate, Scorpius bent down and addressed the elf.

"Lolly," Scorpius cooed, "Do you want to help me with something?" Lolly looked at him sheepishly with wide eyes, but didn't answer. "I'm just having a bit of trouble packing, you see." Albus laughed from behind the pair, but Scorpius just rolled his eyes and ignored the boy.

"Mistress Astoria said you would say that, Master Scorpius," she answered, bouncing from foot to foot nervously. "And while Lolly would find it an honor to serve young Master Malfoy, Mistress Astoria has forbade it, you see?"

Scorpius's whole body slumped at the news and Albus, a smug grin plastered onto his face, pushed past the two and into the room. He shoved Scorpius on his way in and since the boy was already kneeling, he collapsed to the ground as Lolly apologized for not being able to help.

"It's fine," he sighed. "It's really fine. Thanks, anyway." Lolly bowed and excused herself down the hallway.

"What's Mum playing at?" Scorpius asked Albus, picking himself off of the dusty floor. "Does she want me to miss the Hogwarts Express? Because at the rate I'm going, my trunk's not going to be packed until December." Albus just grinned as he glanced around at the chaos in the room.

"Have you ever heard of hoarding?" he chuckled.

"Funny," Scorpius sighed, also looking around at his possessions. "I suppose you've been packed for weeks?"

"Just since last night," Albus shrugged, sitting down on the foot of Scorpius's bed. As he did, a stack of books fell off of the other side and the two boys just looked at them helplessly. Scorpius groaned and walked over to pick them up off of the floor. Once they were in his arms, however, he didn't seem to know where to put them next so he just set them down on the floor again. Beginning to feel overwhelmed, he turned to Albus to distract himself. "You might as well help while you're here," he snapped.

Albus rolled his eyes, but hopped off of the bed nevertheless. "Fine," he said and walked over to Scorpius trunk and pointed his wand at the robes. They immediately folded themselves and packed nicely into the trunk. Scorpius looked at them in shock for several seconds before turning to Albus with a grin. "Better than a house elf, you are!" Scorpius picked up the books once more and threw them into the now roomy trunk. Albus sighed and straightened them up as Scorpius crossed the room to gather more of his possessions.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Scorpius said as he began to sort through his closet. "But why are you here?"

"Oh, right!" Albus cried, reaching into his back pocket. "I came to show you these." Scorpius pulled his head out of his closet long enough to look at the two ticket stubs Albus was holding. He did a double take and then rushed to Albus's side, tripping over his Transfiguration book as he went.

"You got Weird Sisters' tickets!" Scorpius cried, grabbing them and holding them up to the light as if checking for their authenticity. "How? I've been trying to get these for weeks!"

"It's not important," Albus said smugly, snatching the tickets out of Scorpius's hand once more. "Just meet me outside of the theater at nine fifteen." He glanced around Scorpius's unkempt room warily. "If you can finish your packing, that is."

Even the prospect of packing didn't dampen his spirits—he was going to see the Weird Sisters in concert! "Albus, this is bloody brilliant! I—" A realization suddenly dawned on Scorpius and his face fell. "I promised Madeline I'd take her out tonight to celebrate her getting made Head Girl."

"Are you bailing on me?" Albus asked in disbelief, although there was some humor in his voice. He didn't believe for a second that Scorpius was going to miss an opportunity like this for Madeline.

"Of course not!" Scorpius cried hastily. "I've just got to…figure something out."

Albus chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief at Scorpius's antics. "And what exactly do you have to figure out?"

"How to get away from her by nine," Scorpius sighed, sitting down on his bed wearily. "She is so _clingy_, Al. I can't keep doing this."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Quite frankly, I don't think Madeline's the one with the problems."

Scorpius smiled. "Probably not," he laughed lightly. "It's been…what, three months? That's the longest relationship I've ever had. I deserve a medal or something."

"Yes, you've really matured," Albus replied sarcastically.

"Eh, I'm enjoying it though," Scorpius said, lifting himself off of the bed once more. "I'll give it a few more weeks."

"Well, if you break it off tonight maybe Madeline won't bother telling Dylan that you shagged his sister," Albus said. "Just something to think about."

"Right, I forgot about him," Scorpius mused. "Shit! I have a feeling I'm screwed either way."

"I have a feeling you're right," Albus said, clapping him on the shoulder as he made his way to the door. "Nine o'clock, Diagon Alley. If you're late, I'm going in without you." Scorpius just waved him away as Albus excused himself. But once the door shut behind him, there was nothing left to distract Scorpius from his disorganized room. He took one glance around his behemoth disaster and followed Albus out the door.

**.*.**

Later, as Scorpius was winding his way down the overcrowded streets of Diagon Alley, he couldn't get Madeline out of his head. From the beginning of their relationship nearly three months prior, she had caused him nothing but hell. Admittingly, it probably wasn't her fault. The thing with Madeline was that she was…different than the girls Scorpius usually dated. She wanted more attention than he was used to giving and for the first time since Scorpius had begun dating, she actually expected him to take her out on real dates.

It had been interesting at first. She was a novelty and Scorpius craved the experience, but he soon found that she caved into his demands just as easily as all of the other girls he had dated. She had agreed to sleep with him after only a month and suddenly the novelty was lost; Scorpius felt trapped in a relationship that he didn't know how to get out of. It hardly mattered, however. He didn't really want out of it just yet, although he might not have much choice in the matter. Madeline had been livid when he'd (stupidly) told her where he was going.

Scorpius needed a drink.

There were people gathered around the theater where the concert was being held in every direction. Scorpius recognized several of his classmates, but he turned his head in hopes that they wouldn't see him. He wasn't in the mood for conversation. He was still trying to figure out the best way to apologize to Madeline when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Can you believe my dad got tickets?" Albus asked. Scorpius turned around, removing his hands from his pockets and grinned at his friend.

"I half expected this to be a joke and you would leave me here ticket-less," Scorpius quipped. "My dad's been trying to get tickets for weeks and then Harry just walks in and they shove them in his face. How unfair!"

"Well he did save the whole wizarding world a few years back. Maybe you've heard about it?" Scorpius turned in surprise to see the addition to their party. Rose Weasley was standing in front of him, refusing to make eye contact as she took in the throng of people gathering behind them. Her wild hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Scorpius was struck briefly by just how stunning she looked with the light from the marquee bouncing off of her face. And, as tended to happen when Scorpius was in her presence, he immediately felt uncomfortable. She was the one girl at Hogwarts that Scorpius was at a complete loss as to how to deal with.

"Rose!" Albus hissed. Scorpius turned to him exasperatedly, beyond frustrated that he hadn't mentioned this tiny little detail when he had offered Scorpius the tickets. Not that it would have changed his mind about coming, but it would have helped to be prepared.

"You brought your cousin," Scorpius noted needlessly. "How lovely."

Rose forced her eyes away from the theater and gave him one long, withering stare before she averted her gaze once more. Noticing this, Albus sighed deeply. "You're my two best mates—now get along for one night or shut up." He held out the tickets as he said this and Rose and Scorpius both grabbed theirs wordlessly.

"We're on the fifth row!" Rose cried in shock, looking down at her ticket. Scorpius glanced at his own to confirm her words.

"I guess so," Albus shrugged. They gave their ticket to the vendor and entered the theater which actually seemed much roomier than the wide street outside. Ignoring the multitude of people, Scorpius immediately began searching for a concession stand. It didn't take him long to spot one considering that the line was nearly wrapped around the lobby.

"I need a drink," he muttered to Albus. "I'll meet you in there."

"Nah," Albus said, glancing around. "I want something too. We still have some time." Scorpius nodded and headed over to the line, Albus and Rose following obediently behind. "Do you want a firewhiskey, Rose?" Albus asked, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Scorpius looked at her curiously, awaiting her response. She didn't seem to notice him watching, but he grinned as he saw the hesitation on her face. "Sure," she mumbled. Scorpius couldn't stop his eyes from rolling—the thought of Rose drinking was just too absurd. When he looked back at her, however, her eyes were locked with his angrily. He just smirked, but neither of them said anything out of fear of what Albus would do if they started going at it at a Weird Sisters' concert.

The opening act was just finishing up as they made their way to their seats. Rose slithered into their row first, closely followed by Albus as Scorpius brought up the rear. They were barely situated when the Weird Sisters took the stage. The applause was tumultuous and as they began paying, Scorpius couldn't remember ever being in a louder crowd and that included the Quidditch World Cup that he had attended the previous year.

As the novelty of the music began to wear off, Scorpius took in his surroundings. He had noticed when he took his seats that a group of young witches were sitting next to him, but he hadn't had time to give them anything more than a cursory glance. He looked over curiously only to find that the girl next to him was staring right back. Startled, he looked away, but not before he was able to register the fact that her nose was way too big for her face, which was covered in acne.

_And that's what I get_, he thought,_ for trying to cheat on the Head Girl_. To make matters even worse, the girl giggled and began gushing in French to her friends about how handsome Scorpius was, thinking he wouldn't know what she was saying. Scorpius took a long swig of his firewhiskey and took pleasure in the way it burned his throat on the way down.

He turned his attention back to the Weird Sisters, but was soon distracted by Albus and Rose switching seats next to him. He looked down at her curiously.

"Some guy was trying to flirt with me," she snapped, brushing off her jeans needlessly.

"Why?" Scorpius smirked. Rose just rolled her eyes. Scorpius forced himself to look away from her, but he couldn't hide his grin. It probably wasn't healthy that he took so much pleasure in making fun of Rose, but the honest truth was that she was the only girl he had ever met that wouldn't put up with his crap. Every other girl seemed so enraptured by him that they just accepted his joking insults so that he would pay attention to them. And it would be a complete lie if Scorpius said that he wasn't attracted to her. There was just one little problem with that whole scenario and he was sitting two seats away.

As the concert continued, the witches next to Scorpius began to get louder and more persistent. The girl next to Scorpius was continually trying to pantomime French to him, but he just pretended not to understand a word she was saying. The ironic truth, however, was that he was finding her much easier to understand now that he was slightly drunk. Sober, he had to really concentrate to understand French but apparently drunk he was practically fluent.

The music was washing over Scorpius loudly from one direction and the French witches were assaulting him from the other. His head was pounding before he decided that he couldn't take any more.

"Switch places with me," he said to Rose, bending down so that she could hear him over the cacophony.

"No!" she said, brushing him away in frustration. Scorpius, who hadn't realized how close he was to her, backed away a few inches before trying again.

"If these girls were hot it would be a completely different matter—but they're not, and I'm not in the mood!" Rose rolled her eyes as she tried to pay attention to the band.

"I never thought I would hear Scorpius Malfoy say that he's 'not in the mood.'"

"Really?" he countered smartly. "Because the very thought of _you_ puts me 'not in the mood,' so if anyone would be likely to hear me say that, it would be you."

"Has anyone ever told you how charming you are?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of the Weird Sisters.

"Plenty of people," he retorted.

She looked up at him in annoyance. "Shut up," she snapped. A broad grin found its way onto Scorpius's face as she turned around. It had been way too long since he had had someone snap at him.

One of the Weird Sisters' racier numbers came on (a favorite of Scorpius's actually) and he looked over to see if Rose would be offended by the lyrics. He was surprised to find that she was singing along, however, and for some reason he found that incredibly attractive.

Scorpius snapped his head back to the stage to avoid those thoughts. It just wasn't fair sometimes that Albus had so many damn family members. Scorpius couldn't even fantasize about them without feeling guilty.

_To hell with it_, he thought after several minutes and just let his thoughts roam to where he expected them to go. He was already feeling guilty enough about making Madeline mad at him. He might as well feel guilty about this too.

An overwhelming urge to touch Rose came over Scorpius. He just needed to feel someone who wasn't Madeline—it had been way too long. Experimentally, he reached over and brushed the back of Rose's hand lightly with his fingers. She pulled away, but didn't seem to realize that he had done it on purpose. Scorpius smirked and reached out once more. Rose snapped her arm out of his grip and turned to glare at him pointedly. He returned her glare by pulling her hand to his once more and playing his fingers lightly across her skin.

"What are you doing?" she hissed aggravatedly. He shrugged his shoulder. "I'm in the mood now," he said, which really was the most honest answer he knew how to give. Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius chuckled. Every single thing he did seemed to eventually elicit that response from her.

For the remainder of the concert, Scorpius was thoroughly distracted. The music was simply background noise to his racing thoughts. It had been way too long since he'd been with someone who wasn't Madeline and it had been even longer since he had been this close to Rose. He was still trying to bring his imagination back to neutral territory when the Weird Sisters played their final note.

Scorpius was almost relieved as he pushed his way through the crowd with Albus and Rose following behind him. He just needed to get out into the fresh air and he would be fine.

"Wait," Rose said suddenly, right before they exited the building. "Albus, I want a T-shirt. Come with me—the vender's right over there." Albus looked just as frustrated as Scorpius as he glanced down at his watch.

"I don't have time, Rose. Dad wants me home by midnight," he shrugged, although he really didn't seem sorry.

"You snuck out of the house and still managed to get a curfew?" Scorpius smirked, doing everything he could to avoid looking at Rose.

"You're just going to have to live without a T-shirt, Rose," Albus said, ignoring him.

"I'll go by myself then," she countered, placing her hands on her hips in defiance. Scorpius had to turn around slightly so she wouldn't see him smile at her reaction.

"Oh no you won't!" Albus said fiercely. "I promised your dad I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"How sweet," Scorpius cooed, looking down at his own watch. At the rate they were going, Albus was going to miss his curfew anyway.

"Shut up!" Rose snapped at Scorpius, taking him thoroughly by surprise. Scorpius looked down at her in shock, but she was no longer paying him any attention. "I'm a big girl, Al."

"Why don't _I_ go with Rose and you can go home?" Scorpius asked before what he was saying had fully registered. He immediately regretted opening his mouth, however, as he noticed that both cousins were staring at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?" they asked simultaneously.

"Why not?" he shrugged, trying to act casual even as his heart was beating out of his chest. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked warily, looking at his best friend as if he'd grown an extra head. "Because I'd rather deal with my dad for being late, than Rose's dad after she's been raped and murdered." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"No one's going to get raped or murdered," he insisted. "Just go."

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow," Albus shrugged, giving them one last small wave before Disapparating. As soon as he was gone, Scorpius could feel the tension in the air. Why had he just volunteered to be alone with Rose Weasley? One way or another, he had a feeling that this night was not going to end well.

She was staring at him, obviously at a loss as to why he had agreed to stay with her. He thought it would be pointless to try to come up with an explanation, so he fished around for something else to say instead. "So…where's that vendor?"

Rose shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts before turning to face the opposite direction. "Oh, um…this way," she pointed, and with one last dazed glance in Scorpius's direction, she led the way.

They situated themselves into the back of the longest line Scorpius had ever seen in his life and the awkwardness set in. Never before had Scorpius felt awkward around a girl, but Rose made him uncomfortable. What in the world were they supposed to talk about?

"Good concert, wasn't it?" Rose asked, turning to look at Scorpius briefly, before facing forward in line once more.

"Bloody brilliant," Scorpius said, but he couldn't get the ounce of sarcasm out of his voice. Rose turned to look at him just long enough to roll her eyes. Scorpius smiled as she turned back around.

"And what was so 'bloody brilliant' about it then?" she asked. "Was your entire experience ruined by a couple of French women? Because that's rather pathetic if I do say so myself."

"No need to give them all the credit," Scorpius retorted. "You're forgetting who was sitting on my other side." _Driving me crazy, _he added to himself.

"Oh yes I believe I saw her," Rose said without missing a beat. "She was quite pretty, wasn't she?" She turned to smile at him and he couldn't help but return her grin.

"No, seriously though," he said. "They wouldn't shut up talking about me. I felt like a piece of meat."

"Now you know what all those girls _you_ objectify feel like," Rose said, before turning to him in surprise. "Wait—you speak French?"

"Oui," he replied grandiosely. "Apparently better when I'm drunk. I wish I had learned that trick back when my father was paying for a private tutor."

"I'm sure he would have appreciated that," Rose replied. The conversation hit a lull after that and, trying to avoid silence altogether, Scorpius found himself rambling about how bloody long the line was. Rose graciously let him complain uninterrupted.

When it was finally Rose's turn in line, she requested a modest black T-shirt and reached for her purse. Scorpius pulled the necessary change out of his pocket before she could even unzip her bag. The vendor simply nodded in his direction, passed the shirt over, and turned to the next person in line. When Scorpius held the shirt out for Rose to take, he found that she was staring at him in confusion.

"Girls aren't supposed to pay," he defended himself. He would have done that for any girl he was at a concert with. His father had taught him never to let a woman pay for anything and he never had—he wasn't about to let Rose ruin his perfect record. She just continued to stare at him, so he shrugged and began walking towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, having to run briefly to catch up with him in the crowd. He smirked as she yanked the shirt out of his grasp.

"Girls, like you," he explained calmly as they stepped into the now cool night air, "are not supposed to pay for things when they're with rich, charming men like me. Didn't your mother ever teach you etiquette, Weasley?"

"Yes, she did," Rose retorted angrily. "And I don't believe that rule applies when you're not on a date."

Scorpius just shrugged. Maybe it didn't apply in this situation, but that little trick had never once failed to get him laid. "If you don't want the shirt, just give it to me. I'm sure I can find some girl at Hogwarts who will shag me in exchange for it."

Rose let out a healthy laugh that made Scorpius smile. It was a rare occurrence that Rose Weasley laughed with him rather than at him. It felt strangely nice. "How chivalrous," she remarked.

"You're laughing because you know it's true," he pointed out.

She shook her head in exasperation. "I'm laughing because there are very few girls at Hogwarts that you would actually have to bribe in order for them to sleep with you." Scorpius looked at her in surprise. Did Rose Weasley just pay him a compliment?

"And what about you? Which category do you fall into?" he asked, glancing down at her as they came to a stop several yards away from the emptying theater.

Rose looked up at him as if she could not believe he had asked her such a question, but Scorpius didn't let his composure slip. Their eyes locked and Rose stumbled over what she was about to say. "Scorpius Malfoy, I promise you right now that you will never find me in your bed."

Scorpius looked deep into her brown eyes and an overwhelming desire to make her eat those words came over him. He had half a mind to just kiss her right then and there, but he knew enough about girls to know that kissing her now would only get him slapped. And probably not just by Rose either. The silence between them lengthened, but neither made any move to leave.

"I guess I should probably get going," Rose eventually said, shifting on her feet nervously.

"Yeah, I probably should too," Scorpius agreed half-heartedly. Rose looked into his eyes and as they stood there staring at each other, Scorpius gave in. Screw the fact that she was Albus's cousin—he couldn't take this tension. "Or maybe we could go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Rose nodded and the two turned simultaneously down the alleyway. There were still quite a few concert-goers meandering around in the streets, but after a few minutes of walking in silence, Rose and Scorpius were almost alone, and the silence was deafening. Never before had Scorpius had to struggle for something to say when in the presence of a girl—he was utterly flabbergasted that Rose was having this effect on him. But then again, he never really spoke to his girls much… Merlin, Albus was going to kill him.

Try as he might, the only two things that Scorpius could think to talk about were Albus and…well, things he wasn't about to speak of. "You and Albus seem close," he forced out. Rose looked at him in surprise for breaking the silence, but didn't seem to find the question as awkward as Scorpius felt asking it.

"We are. He's my best friend—like a brother." At her words, Scorpius couldn't contain a mirthless laugh. Rose looked at him curiously.

"And that," Scorpius muttered, "is exactly why _you_ are off limits."

Rose eyes widened only slightly before she replied. "Off limits? Are you suggesting that if I wasn't related to Albus Potter, you would be making a move on me right now?"

"Well, I'm trying awfully hard to make a move on you right now even though you are related to Albus Potter."

A wide grin spread across Rose's face, causing an identical one to emerge on Scorpius. "Surely not," she quipped. "I thought you were much smarter than that, Malfoy."

"Eh, well, I've had a bit too much to drink," he shrugged as they continued walking. He had half a mind to grab her hand in his but was taken aback by the thought. He couldn't even remember the last time he had willingly held hands with a girl. "And," he added, trying to bring humor back into the situation, "I haven't met my quota of girls for the day. You'll have to do."

Rose rolled her eyes and came to a stop in the now empty alleyway. "It's after midnight," she pointed out. "The day's already over."

"Oh well," Scorpius shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to get a head start on girls for today." Rose was well-poised to roll her eyes once more, but Scorpius physically could not keep himself away from her for another second. Before she even had a chance to expect what he was doing, their lips met.

Rose tensed against him for only a second before he felt her relax. Feeling her relax into him sent a thrill through his body. He was kissing Rose Weasley, Albus Potter's cousin, and she was letting him. He reached out and grabbed her belt loops, pulling her closer to him and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

And after that, Scorpius couldn't think.

He was overly aware of the silence in the air once again, of the fact that he could hear every move they were making reverberate around the street, but he didn't care. Rose was kissing him with more passion than he had ever felt before. Every other girl he had been with just let him take control, but not Rose. They were fighting for dominance and the most surprising part was not how much Scorpius was enjoying it, but the fact that Rose was letting him live out this fantasy. Maybe he was dreaming.

He cautiously let his hands drift until they were resting on Rose's bum, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she let out a strangled moan and began snogging him more ferociously. Scorpius smiled against her lips and he felt her do the same. The thought briefly flashed across his mind that when they pulled away from each other it just might be the most awkward experience of his life, but he found an easy solution: just never stop.

His plan didn't work as well as he expected, however. Breathing became an issue and he had to pull away. Their eyes locked as they both tried unsuccessfully to steady their ragged breathing.

Seeing her standing there with her hair flying away in every direction, her clothes rumpled, and her lips swollen, all because of him, drove him wild. It took him a while to be able to string a coherent sentence together in his head and it took him even longer than that to be able to speak properly.

"It's um…late," he said.

"It is late," Rose said steadily, her eyes still on Scorpius's. He got the distinct impression that she was handling this situation better than he was.

"And I still haven't packed for Hogwarts," Scorpius shrugged. Rose nodded and Scorpius knew that she couldn't give him a reason to stay even if she wanted to. They both knew that this moment couldn't last.

"Then you should probably go do that," she said.

"I probably should," he agreed. Although he still didn't want to leave, he didn't see how he could avoid it. "Night, Weasley."

"Night, Malfoy." He Disapparated before he could change his mind.

His house seemed cold and uninviting as he wound through the halls, trying not to make any noise. When he crossed his father's study, however, he found the light on. He peeked his head into the room and found Draco reading a large, leather-bound book.

"I'm home, Dad," Scorpius said softly. Draco looked up from his book stoically.

"How was the concert?" he asked.

"Good," Scorpius answered. "Amazing, actually."

"And you've thanked Albus's dad for the tickets?"

"I'll send him an owl," Scorpius replied.

Draco shook his head. "You'll find him at the station tomorrow and thank him personally. I won't have Harry Potter thinking I've raised my son to be ungrateful."

"Yes, Sir," Scorpius agreed.

"Okay, well, you should probably get to bed. I've had Lolly pack your trunk. Don't tell your mother, but that damn elf's been begging to do it all day."

"Thanks, Dad," Scorpius smiled. Draco smiled in return and Scorpius excused himself.

When Scorpius entered his room, everything was ordered nicely against the far wall and he could see his floor for the first time in weeks. He made a mental note to thank Lolly before he left the next morning. Scorpius stripped out of his clothing and climbed into bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Rose and wondering how in the world he was going to get himself out of this mess that he desperately didn't want to get out of.

**.*.**

_Hope you liked it. Oh, and the Scorpius speaking better French when he's drunk thing came from my Spanish teacher. She says she speaks better Spanish when she's drunk, so I just added that in here._

_Thank you so much for reading, and please review!_


End file.
